


Energy-Saving Measures

by Sherlaufeyson



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlaufeyson/pseuds/Sherlaufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Roger have found a way to save on their flat's power bill.<br/>c.1973</p>
            </blockquote>





	Energy-Saving Measures

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this many years ago on Livejournal under a pseudonym, just in case anyone recognises it.

They were almost broke, and after the initial shock of having to shower with ones roommate wore off, Roger found it quite enjoyable. Clearly they were both only interested in birds, so the upsides of the situation were saving money by sharing water and getting to feel each other out - purely in the musical sense, of course.

As they both naturally sang in the shower, they found their voices blended well. Brian said it was something to do with the width of the shower cabinet and the frequency of the sound waves their voices produced, but Roger figured that if it sounded good enough for him, it was good enough, period. No explanation necessary.

The problem came about three weeks after they’d settled into the routine of sharing washes.

Roger had caught some chewing gum in his hair and decided that instead of cutting all his hair off, he would try using some of Freddie’s conditioner to get rid of it. The only problem was that when his hair was wet, there was no way of knowing which strands were caked in gum and which were not. So, naturally, he enlisted Brian’s help in this endeavour.

Brian was only too happy to oblige and diligently checked every hair on his head. Thankful that he had the height advantage over the younger man, he soon was able to sort out which sections were chewing-gum free.

Roger was having a hard time of it, however. He had never considered himself particularly attracted to the gangly guitarist who somehow suited the moniker ‘tall, dark and handsome’, but the warmth and sensuality of the water running down his back, coupled with their proximity and state of undress was becoming almost too much for him, and unwittingly he leaned back into the older man as hands brushed his temples and massaged his scalp.

Brian wasn’t sure what to do. He had promised to remove every bleeding strand of gum from the drummer’s hair, but with the water cascading over his eyes in front of his face, he was finding the investigatory process rather difficult.

He stepped back a little from the water stream so that he could look at the ends of Roger’s hair properly. He hadn’t realised how much Roger had been leaning on him as the smaller man toppled over backwards. Taking him by surprise, this caused both of them to fall heavily into the wall of the shower.

They heard Freddie yelling out, “Are you okay in there loves?”

“Fine thanks Freddie,” Roger replied. Brian was busy trying to get out from his rather precarious position of being crammed between drummer and wall, whilst trying to prevent the younger man becoming aware of the effect this was having on his nether regions.

Roger struggled and eventually succeeded in standing upright, clambering all over Brian in the process. As he accidentally brushed against Brian’s cock, the older man stiffened noticeably, biting back a moan as he tried to keep his libido in check.

Brian’s sudden change in demeanour hadn’t escaped the younger man’s notice. Standing upright again, under the cascading water, Roger asked, “Is it all out now Bri?” Unfortunately his voice came out rather high-pitched and cracked somewhere in the middle.

In an attempt to keep his own physiological state hidden from the drummer, he replied shortly with a low muttered, “Not yet.” He hadn’t meant for his voice to drop quite that low, and hoped that Roger wouldn’t take offence at the rather harsh tone he had used.

To Roger, however, Brian’s words had had the opposite effect. His knees had nearly given way as the older man had growled near his ear in a register that Roger had never ever heard the man use before. Biting back a groan, he leant back into that voice.

As Roger’s back came in contact with Brian’s chest, the guitarist made the mistake of looking over the smaller man’s shoulder. The vision of Roger’s cock jutting out proudly from beneath the soft thatch of curls at his groin kicked Brian’s own arousal into gear and the drummer felt it pressing into his lower back.

Knowledge of the effect they were having on each other, combined with the sensation of the water and steam caused both men temporarily to lose their inhibitions, and Brian spun Roger around in his arms to face him. As their erections aligned, Roger involuntarily bucked his hips up against the older mans and wrapped his arms around his lower back.

He gazed up at the guitarist, and within a second, their mouths met in a searing kiss with tongues engaged in a frantic battle for dominance and search for contact. As Roger slid his tongue into the older man’s mouth, he shuddered, sending a pleasurable sensation through both men.

Brian reached below Roger to lift him up onto his hips and the drummer’s legs wrapped around his waist. Reaching for the soap, he used it to slick his cock with his right hand, while supporting Roger’s weight with his other arm. He prepared the smaller man as gently as his escalating lust would allow, and when Roger began to push back almost riding on his fingers; he replaced the fingers with his arousal and slowly pushed himself in.

Roger’s head flew back in ecstasy. He’d never felt anything like this. Being filled so fully and held at the same time – the sensations were overwhelming. The pain was completely engulfed by the pleasure. Brian pulled out slightly before thrusting back in and Roger began to meet his thrusts, raising his feet up against the shower wall as leverage. On one particularly forceful thrust, Brian hit something inside him, and Roger released a pent-up scream of lust.

Looking into Roger’s fully dilated pupils, Brian grabbed a firm hold of his hips and began pounding into the drummer with renewed vigour, each time hitting Roger’s sweet spot making him moan and scream out in ecstasy. As Brian was about to reach climax, he took hold of Roger’s untouched rock-hard cock and began pumping it. Several strokes later, Roger’s head jerked back again as he spilled himself over Brian’s hand and both their stomachs.

As Roger climaxed, the walls around Brian clenched in waves, drawing his own orgasm out. His knees were threatening to give way entirely, and he let Roger down, drawing him into his arms for another kiss.

There was an almighty crash as the bathroom door came off its hinges. John and Freddie, both red-faced with exertion were carrying an axe and fire-extinguisher, which they’d used to break the industrial strength oak door from its hinges.

As John and Freddie’s expressions turned from worry and fatigue to embarrassment and intrigue, Brian and Roger turned from their quite obviously post-coital snog to gaze bleary eyed at their roommates.

“Oh darlings, I’m so sorry.” Freddie said, barely concealing the cheeky grin rapidly spreading across his face. “I...that is we – John and I thought one of you might be in trouble. There was a scream and a crash, you see; and it sounded like things were falling off shelves...” He trailed off looking at the empty medicine cabinet, with the various toiletries scattered in the sink and over the tiled floor.

At this point Brian was attempting to use Roger as a shield to cover up his modesty. Roger was shocked speechless - both at the full realisation of what he and Brian had just engaged in and at being walked in on by his own roommates and fellow band members.

Freddie continued, “If we’d have known that this is what you do in your ‘power-saving showers’, we might have considered joining you weeks ago!”

He dragged John away from his current position ogling the wet, thoroughly well-shagged looking drummer, who again was sporting a burgeoning erection. From the now steam-filled doorway he added, “I think you’ve got some explaining to do though, boys. How does a 50 minute combined shower save more on the power bill than two five minute ones?”


End file.
